Rain Forest Project
|image = File:Rain Forest Project.png |imagewidth = 300 |caption = The |Age = Future Era |Construction Cost = 525 500 250 300 300 |Size = 6x6 |Boost = Aid Blueprints |Bonus = Goods Production }} Description "To battle natural disasters like fires or droughts, the massive Rain Forest Project skyscraper harvests and collects rainwater. The unique structure is operated with the aid of people from different countries from all around the world, that in return benefit from a wide array of scientific learnings." The Rain Forest Project gives its owner an increasedThe increase applies to the normal chance of finding a blueprint while aiding other players. This base chance is yet unknown, but your new chance will be: (base chance) + (base chance) x (shown amount). chance of gaining blueprints when aiding other players' towns and provides the player with goods every 24 hours. From Modern Era and onward, it produces double unrefined goods. It requires a road connection. Levels Note: From the modern era and onwards this buildings produces double amounts of unrefined goods. Contribution Rewards Level 1 - 10 Lvl 1 = |-|Lvl 2 = |-|Lvl 3 = |-|Lvl 4 = |-|Lvl 5 = |-|Lvl 6 = |-|Lvl 7 = |-|Lvl 8 = |-|Lvl 9 = |-|Lvl 10 = Level 11 - 20 Lvl 11 = |-|Lvl 12 = |-|Lvl 13 = |-|Lvl 14 = |-|Lvl 15 = |-|Lvl 16 = |-|Lvl 17 = |-|Lvl 18 = |-|Lvl 19 = |-|Lvl 20 = Level 21 - 30 Lvl 21 = |-|Lvl 22 = |-|Lvl 23 = |-|Lvl 24 = |-|Lvl 25 = |-|Lvl 26 = |-|Lvl 27 = |-|Lvl 28 = |-|Lvl 29 = |-|Lvl 30 = Level 31 - 40 Lvl 31 = |-|Lvl 32 = |-|Lvl 33 = |-|Lvl 34 = |-|Lvl 35 = |-|Lvl 36 = |-|Lvl 37 = |-|Lvl 38 = |-|Lvl 39 = |-|Lvl 40 = Level 41 - 50 Lvl 41 = |-|Lvl 42 = |-|Lvl 43 = |-|Lvl 44 = |-|Lvl 45 = |-|Lvl 46 = |-|Lvl 47 = |-|Lvl 48 = |-|Lvl 49 = |-|Lvl 50 = Level 51 - 60 Lvl 51 = |-|Lvl 52 = |-|Lvl 53 = |-|Lvl 54 = |-|Lvl 55 = |-|Lvl 56 = |-|Lvl 57 = |-|Lvl 58 = |-|Lvl 59 = |-|Lvl 60 = Level 61 - 70 Lvl 61 = |-|Lvl 62 = |-|Lvl 63 = |-|Lvl 64 = |-|Lvl 65 = |-|Lvl 66 = |-|Lvl 67 = |-|Lvl 68 = |-|Lvl 69 = |-|Lvl 70 = Level 71 - 80 Lvl 71 = |-|Lvl 72 = |-|Lvl 73 = |-|Lvl 74 = |-|Lvl 75 = |-|Lvl 76 = |-|Lvl 77 = |-|Lvl 78 = |-|Lvl 79 = |-|Lvl 80 = Level 81 - 90 Lvl 81 = |-|Lvl 82 = |-|Lvl 83 = |-|Lvl 84 = |-|Lvl 85 = |-|Lvl 86 = |-|Lvl 87 = |-|Lvl 88 = |-|Lvl 89 = |-|Lvl 90 = Level 91 - 100 Lvl 91 = |-|Lvl 92 = |-|Lvl 93 = |-|Lvl 94 = |-|Lvl 95 = |-|Lvl 96 = |-|Lvl 97 = |-|Lvl 98 = |-|Lvl 99 = |-|Lvl 100 = Level 101 - 110 Lvl 101 = |-|Lvl 102 = |-|Lvl 103 = |-|Lvl 104 = |-|Lvl 105 = |-|Lvl 106 = |-|Lvl 107 = |-|Lvl 108 = |-|Lvl 109 = |-|Lvl 110 = Level 111 - 120 Lvl 111 = |-|Lvl 112 = |-|Lvl 113 = |-|Lvl 114 = |-|Lvl 115 = |-|Lvl 116 = |-|Lvl 117 = |-|Lvl 118 = |-|Lvl 119 = |-|Lvl 120 = Level 121 - 130 Lvl 121 = |-|Lvl 122 = |-|Lvl 123 = |-|Lvl 124 = |-|Lvl 125 = |-|Lvl 126 = |-|Lvl 127 = |-|Lvl 128 = |-|Lvl 129 = |-|Lvl 130 = Level 131 - 140 |-|Lvl 131 = |-|Lvl 132 = |-|Lvl 133 = |-|Lvl 134 = |-|Lvl 135 = |-|Lvl 136 = |-|Lvl 137 = |-|Lvl 138 = |-|Lvl 139 = |-|Lvl 140 = Level 141 - 150 |-|Lvl 141 = |-|Lvl 142 = |-|Lvl 143 = |-|Lvl 144 = |-|Lvl 145 = |-|Lvl 146 = |-|Lvl 147 = |-|Lvl 148 = |-|Lvl 149 = |-|Lvl 150 = Level 151 - 160 |-|Lvl 151 = |-|Lvl 152 = |-|Lvl 153 = |-|Lvl 154 = |-|Lvl 155 = |-|Lvl 156 = |-|Lvl 157 = |-|Lvl 158 = |-|Lvl 159 = |-|Lvl 160 = Level 161 - 170 |-|Lvl 161 = |-|Lvl 162 = |-|Lvl 163 = |-|Lvl 164 = |-|Lvl 165 = |-|Lvl 166 = |-|Lvl 167 = |-|Lvl 168 = |-|Lvl 169 = |-|Lvl 170 = Level 171 - 180 |-|Lvl 171 = |-|Lvl 172 = |-|Lvl 173 = |-|Lvl 174 = |-|Lvl 175 = |-|Lvl 176 = |-|Lvl 177 = |-|Lvl 178 = |-|Lvl 179 = |-|Lvl 180 = Notes Other Great Buildings sv:Regnskogsprojektet Category:Great Buildings Category:Future Era